


I Wanna Baby

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [40]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, F/M, drunk!lorcan wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 35





	I Wanna Baby

“Lorcan, baby, please. Please, just get in the car.”

Lorcan pouted at her from where he was seated on the sidewalk, his back resting on the building. He crossed his arms, “I don’t wanna.” His accent was always stronger when he was drunk, a rolling burr that was tinged with something else, it almost sounded like the clean lilt of somewhere warm and sunny.

Elide sighed, cursing every god she could think of, “I know you don’t want to but we need to get home, yeah?” She plastered a happy smile on her face, hoping it would convince him. It did not.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, tilting his chin so he couldn’t look at her.

“Anneith below, kill me now. You know what, Lorcan, do what you want, I’m going home.” With that she turned and walked to the car, looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend, who was now close to tears.

“You’re leaving me?” He blinked hard and tears streaked down his face.

“Oh, baby, no,” she hurried back to his side, kneeling next to him on the sidewalk, “I’m not going anywhere, alright? But we can’t stay here and I’m tired, love. Come on, up.”

He sniffles and wiped his tears away, bracing his hands on the pavement so he could push himself up until he staggered to his feet and would’ve fallen right back down if Elide hadn’t thrown her arm around his waist. It didn’t really help much when they were walking slowly and he nearly sent them sprawling to the ground.

She managed to open the back door and shove him in the seat, shutting the door and walking quickly to the drivers side, rubbing her eyes before she looked in the mirror to see Lorcan propped against the window, his eyes closed.

She pulled out of the spot and drove to their townhouse across the city.

Getting him out proved to be a challenge so once he was on his feet, she let go and walked up to their front door, leaving it open for him as she kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She cringed when she heard him crashing through the hall to where she was. Elide held the glass out and he took it, drinking deeply.

Lorcan set the glass down and smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her.

He tasted like sweet whiskey and smoke and she lost herself in his lips, in his hands sliding down her sides to her waist. She had always felt like his hands fit perfectly in the cradle above her hips, like they had been made to hold her. They were snapped out of the moment when he stumbled slightly and she chuckled as she took his hand and guided him upstairs to their bedroom.

Elide gently pushed him into the walk-in closet before she walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Once her face has been washed and her teeth brushed, her inky hair swept up into a messy bun, she waltzed back out, taking in the sight of Lorcan spread out across the bed on his stomach but not under the covers, completely bare so she could see every inch of his bronze skin.

His hair was fanned out around him and she watched him flip onto his back, twirling a strand around his fingers, completely fascinated by it.

Chuckling, she walked into the closet, seeing he had left his clothes where they had landed, and got undressed, reaching for one of his t-shirts when she felt his arms wind around her waist and he pulled her into his chest. She grinned and tilted her head to the side so she could look up at him, his eyes wide and hazy, an easy smile spread across his lips. “Hi there.”

He hummed and she shivered slightly when she felt the vibrations through her back. “Thank you for getting me.”

“Aw, baby, you’re welcome.” She reached her hand up and cupped his face, smiling wider when he leaned down to kiss her again, his lips sloppy and messy but she drowned in the feeling all the same. “Bed time, Lor.”

Lorcan pulled away and nodded, still not able to walk straight as he shuffled to the bed and flopped down on it, not bothering to slide under the duvet. Elide chuckled again at his state and went to the other side, pulling back the comforter and sighing at the smooth sheets and soft weight. Lorcan rolled to the side and slipped under the blanket gracelessly but it didn’t matter when he was soon pulling her close, her ass fitting into the cradle of his hips.

She felt him murmur something unto the skin of her neck and said, “Hmm?”

“I wanna baby.”

Elide choked, “What?”

He sighed, his whiskey breath fanning over her, “I wanna baby.”

She turned and slapped his chest, over the scrawling quote creeping over from his arm, “You’re drunker than I thought, Lorcan.”

He sighed through his nose and caught her hand, pulling it into his chest, “I still want one. Sober me wants one. Drunk me wants one. I wanna baby. With you. Please?”

“Go to sleep, baby. It’s late and you’re drunk.”

Lorcan shook his head, irritation flashing in his eyes, “I know I’m drunk, Ellie. I still want one, don’t you? A lil baby, half you an’ half me.”

“I want one too, Lor,” she smiled at his expression, unable to help herself at the excitement shining there. “But we can’t talk now, not when you’re wasted, yeah?”

He nodded sleepily and let her twist back on her side before pulling her closer, fitting his face into the nook between her shoulder and neck, “Yeah, ok. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, baby.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye promise, Lor.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
